<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bet You in Fortune Cookies by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726617">Bet You in Fortune Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fortune Cookies, Lovers, Sex, Smut, bet, friends - Freeform, game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For this one shot, I am incorporating a game I used to play with my girlfriends at sleepovers. For this, I'd like to write that Spencer and Reader have worked together for over three years now. They are close friends with a hidden mutual attraction to each other. While on the jet, playing the 'in bed' game with left over fortune cookies, Morgan insinuates that they've already done the deed (they haven't) and proposes that they bet to see who would make the other crack first. Initially, Spencer backs out, but is intrigued when Reader says she's game. Let the games begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Explicit One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bet You in Fortune Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The relationship: Co-workers. Friends. Crushes. Maybe more?</p><p>Warnings: Fluff. Smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A golden egg of opportunity falls into your lap this month....in bed," Y/N says, barely, through tiny fits of laughter. </p><p>She and Spencer are, at the moment, the only two awake on the jet, the rest of the team passed out after a week long case that left everyone exhausted. Once settled on the couch that they normally share, Y/N pulled out a handful of fortune cookies she had brought, knowing she and Spencer would most likely be playing their game. It's one of their favorite things to do together. </p><p>Once Spencer's own laughter had calmed down, he grabbed his own cookies and cracked it open, smoothing the small piece of paper out in order to read it. "A short pencil is usually better than a long memory any day.....in bed!" Now both of them were cracking up hysterically, not realizing that they had woken up their teammate, Morgan, with their comical chuckles. </p><p>"Yo! Lenny and Squiggy! Pipe it down over there!" Morgan whisper-shouted at his friends. Spencer and Y/N tried to tone it down, but they just kept laughing. Morgan took his earbuds out completely and walked over to sit just across from them. "Alright. Tell me. What is so funny?" </p><p>"We're playing the 'in bed' game, Morgan, that's all," Y/N stated. Morgan's eyes narrowed at each of them. It was no secret that Spencer and Y/N were close. In the three years now since Y/N had first joined the team, she had managed to fit right in. Especially with Spencer. Unbeknownst to them, however, their entire team, Morgan included, swore they'd been secretly sleeping together. The truth? They never have. Sure, each of them had silently developed small crushes on the other, but neither one wanted to tarnish the blossoming friendship between them. So they each promised to themselves that those feelings would remain buried. </p><p>"I don't believe for a second, that 'that's all.' Morgan scoffed. Spencer's giggles came to a screeching halt at his friends words. He shot his head up and glared at Morgan. </p><p>"Regardless of what you or anyone else thinks, Morgan, Y/N are just friends. Good friends," Spencer smiled, his eyes moving from Morgan to Y/N, softening once they landed on her. Morgan rolled his eyes at them, then allowed a smirk to cross his lips and an eerily devilish grin seeping from his eyes. Y/N and Spencer both froze at the sight of their co-worker. Instantly, they both knew he was already up to no good. </p><p>"Spit it out, Derek," Y/N said. Everyone on the team knew that the only times Y/N ever called Morgan by his first name, she wasn't messing around. She meant business. Morgan held his hands up in mock offense. He was pretty certain that Y/N would be quick to jump on his idea. Spencer was the one who would take some convincing. </p><p>"Okay, you got me," he started, "I want to make a bet with you two. And, if what you say is true, then you should come out ahead." Morgan shrugged his shoulders, although that smirk still hadn't left his face. Spencer and Y/N turned to look at each other. Y/N understood instantly what Morgan was hinting at. He was looking to prove Spencer wrong and that there is something going on between his friends, other than a tight knit friendship. She knew Spencer wasn't going to get the hint until it practically spelled itself out for him. </p><p>"Okay," she nodded, "Just what exactly is your bet?" As Y'N finished her question, Spencer looked at her in disbelief. Why was she egging Morgan on? </p><p>"Being that you two are such 'good friends,' let's put that to the test," Morgan snickered. "Here's the bet. I bet that neither of you can go a month without eventually trying to jump the other." Y/N snorted out her nose. Just as she was about to protest, Morgan hushed her. "That's not all. Both of you are going to try and make the other crack first." </p><p>"Why would we do that?" Spencer asked, no longer willing to just sit back at watch. Morgan had an easy answer for that, too. </p><p>"Simple. To prove me wrong. And I know you just love proving me wrong, huh, Pretty Boy." Spencer pouted. He did thoroughly enjoy proving everyone, especially Morgan, wrong when it came to his personal life. He just hated that this involved Y/N, too. "Oh, almost forgot. Keep playing that fortune cookie game of yours. What was it....'in bed?' right? Oh, that's going to make this bet all the more enjoyable." Before Spencer or Y/N could retort, Morgan had his earbuds back in and his music turned up. </p><p>"So, did we just accept his bet?" Y/N asked Spencer. He looked at her with uncertain eyes. </p><p>"I don't know," he said. "But, I do know that if we don't, Morgan will never let us hear the end of it." Y/N was inclined to agree. </p><p>"Yeah, and if we take it and lose, we'll never hear the end of it." </p><p>Spencer thought everything over in his head. He could do this. One month. "Okay," he said as he turned to face Y/N. He held out his hand and folded all his fingers down except his pinky. "Pinky promise me that no matter what happens, we don't stop speaking to each other when this bet is over." Y/N nodded and wrapped her pinky around his. </p><p>"Of course, Spence. We'll always be friends. Besides..." an ever so small smirk played across her face. "I'm betting this'll be fun." </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>Three days later, neither Y/N or Spencer seemed to show signs that the bet was in motion. Come paperwork day, Morgan decided to gently push them in the right direction. When Spencer was completely engulfed in his files, Morgan snatched his phone from his desk. He made his way to Penelope Garcia's batcave, in hopes she'd be game to help him. </p><p>"No way, that's the bet?" Garcia squealed. Even she had her doubts that Spencer and Y/N were simply 'just friends.' She was completely on board with whatever her chocolate thunder had in mind. With Spencer's phone is his hand, Morgan begins typing out a message meant for Y/N. </p><p>Spencer📱: I wish I could control myself around you better. 😉</p><p>With Garcia's approval, Morgan hit send. The two waited, forgetting that Y/N was currently also doing paperwork, and sitting directly across from Spencer. </p><p>When the text came through, Y/N scrunched her face. She glanced over at Spencer who clearly wasn't texting, let alone on his phone. Instead of flat out asking, she shot him a flirty message back to double check. </p><p>Y/N📱: What would you prefer I wear tonight, a thong or panties or nothing at all?</p><p>Hitting send, she stared at the curly-haired doctor, watching him carefully. His eyes never left the paperwork in front of him. She never even heard his phone make the notification sound it usually does when he gets a text. What is going on? Before she could wonder an further, another text from Spencer's phone came through. </p><p>Spencer📱: I prefer whatever you feel more comfortable in, baby. 💕</p><p>Y/N snorted loudly. This caused Spencer to tear his eyes away from his work and glance over at his friend. "Y/N? What's so funny?" </p><p>While still laughing, she got up from her desk and walked over to him and showed him on her phone. Three seconds later, Spencer blushed a little at first, and then laughed. That subtle blush did not go unnoticed by Y/N. Once their giggles settled, both looked at each other, confirmation evident in both their faces. </p><p>"Morgan," they said in unison. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>An out of state case took Spencer and Y/N out of play for the next week and a half. They continued their usual friend dates at the hotel, and playing their favorite fortune cookie game. </p><p>"Alright, how about this one?" Y/N asked as she broke another cookie and read from the tiny paper. "An agreeable romance might begin to take on the appearance....in bed!" Spencer gave Y/N a look before breaking his cookie. </p><p>"A gambler not only will lose what he has, but also will lose what he doesn't have....in...bed." Y/N giggled a little, but she soon quieted down once she saw Spencer's face. The had both been sitting on Spencer's bed in their shared room. She and Spencer were both eyeing each other's lips. An odd tension swelled between them. Without saying a word, Spencer inched his lips closer until they were ever so slightly touching Y/N's. Together, they closed their eyes and waited a beat. Y/N could feel Spencer's breath hot on her face. Dirty thoughts began flooding her mind. Just as she let her eyes land on his lips once more, he had the audacity to lick them. </p><p>That did it. </p><p>Y/N closed the gap between herself and Spencer. She allowed herself to feel the pillowy softness of his lips, taking in his delicious sugary coffee breath. Spencer reacted immediately, swiping his tongue across her lips, getting a taste of her cherry lip gloss in the process. Tentatively, they deepen the kiss, both allow their hands to roam sparingly. Without even thinking, Y/N took her hands off his back to reach up and grab hold of his tie. She begins loosening it, and as they break apart for air, she lifts it over his head and lets it hang over her shoulders. As Spencer's eyes tinted a shade darker, he leans back towards Y/N. </p><p>"Wha-wait," Y/N whispers as she places a finger to Spencer's lips. The bet. It hasn't been a month yet. Shit. Why did Morgan of all people have to be right? </p><p>"What?" Spencer whispers back, his heartbeat thumping miraculously inside his chest. One look from Y/N told him why she stopped. Realization washed over him. "Shit," he muttered, placing his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I just...back when you first started, I had a crush on you," Spencer spilled. All of a sudden, he felt his palms get sweaty and his voice jump an octave. "I swear...before...I hadn't thought of you..in that...way...for a while." </p><p>Y/N took in a breath, herself, twisting her fingers around in her hair. "I-I, umm, I can't exactly say that." Spencer's head shot up to face her. Shock and hurt stole the small smile right off his face. Just as Y/N saw it, she tried to get the rest of her words out. "No, gosh, Spence, what-what I mean is that I've uhh, I never stopped crushing on you." She averted her eyes down to her hands that were in her lap. She knew the truth would come out the second she agreed to Morgan's bet. She was hoping that maybe Spencer could be persuaded to fall for her. Yes, their friendship was tight, but Y/N was noticing hugs that lingered too long and how dark Spencer's eyes would get as she brushed herself up against him by accident. She was delighted when he confessed. </p><p>"So...you uhh, like me?" Spencer asked. </p><p>"More than," Y/N replied, pulling him in for another kiss. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>The next morning, everyone was piling on the jet. Hotch was feeling on the generous side, so he announced that everyone had the next two days off uninterrupted. Emily and J.J. were calling Penelope up for a girl's night and Morgan and Rossi were discussing which bar to go to. By this time, Morgan had roped in Emily and J.J. into the bet. Emily bet that Spencer would crack Y/N, but J.J. bet the opposite. Once seated, Y/N had excused herself to the bathroom. Grasping at every hot image of Spencer in her mind that she could, she ran her hand down her torso, down her hip, until she reached her sex. As quietly as possible, she pleasured herself so that her panties were no longer dry. Once she was done, she straighten herself up and walked back to her seat across from Spencer. </p><p>"Hey, Spence, I forgot to ask, do you, uhh, have an Fortune Cookies in your bag?" It was an innocent question. She watched as Spencer leaned down to open his satchel up, rummaging through it for the cookies. He managed to find a handful and tossed them on the table. As he was doing this, Y/N carefully slipped off her moistened underwear, tossing them in Spencer's bag moments before he went to close it. Now, all she could hope for is that Hotch or Rossi will want to ask him a question about the case they just solved. Usually, at least one of them came up with an afterthought that Spencer would shed additional light to. </p><p>"Hey, Reid," Rossi hollered. Spencer craned his head back to the Italian. "You got cards I could borrow? And no, before you even ask, Hotch and I would like to see which one of us will win, without you." Granted, just a little hurt, Spencer leant back down to his bag, opening it up to fish for his deck of Bicycle cards. His hands fingered through, landing on something....lacy? Without cognitively thinking, he pulled on what he felt and raised his hand up above the table. </p><p>At this moment, every single person's eyes were on Spencer. </p><p>Y/N had to bite her lip so hard it felt like it was bleeding, she was holding back a laugh. </p><p>The best part was that no one else knew of the bet...until now. </p><p>"Spencer....those don't look like a deck of cards," Hotch smirked. Reid's face turned fifty shades of blood. He shot Y/N what she could only interpret as a death glare. This was her way of showing him, she means business. She is in this bet to win. Now, more than ever, so was Spencer. He forced a loud gulp down his throat before pocketing the panties and reaching back in his bag for the cards. As he tossed them to Rossi, Emily couldn't help but speak up. </p><p>"Reid, exactly whose panties are those?" Spencer thought for a moment. He could easily tell the truth, but then that would lead to more unwanted questions. He chose to spin a tale, instead. </p><p>"Sorry, their my girlfriend's," he said, simply, looking Prentiss in the eyes. Morgan, having a pretty good hunch as to who they actually belonged to, decided to join in on the fun. </p><p>"Girlfriend, huh?" he chuckled. "And, uhh, why haven't we heard of her before?" Reid shot Morgan the same death glare he'd previously shot Y/N. </p><p>"I've met her, not to worry, she's not someone Spencer's going to keep around much longer," Y/N blurted out of nowhere. </p><p>"And what makes you say that, Y/N?" J.J. questioned. </p><p>"She's rude. Whines a lot. Oh, and I believe I distinctively remember Spence telling me that she doesn't really give good head," Y/N finished with a shrug. </p><p>"Damn, Spence. Why does Y/N know about her and not us?" J.J. continued, shifting in her seat now to face Spencer. </p><p>"Oh, well, we ran into Y/N by accident, actually," he muttered. Morgan spoke up again, hoping to increase whatever sexual tension he could sense was building up between Y/N and Spencer. </p><p>"A huh, so, has she complained about your performance?" Spencer sputtered out his coffee that he had now regretfully chosen to sip. </p><p>"My-my performance?" Spencer asked. Y/N couldn't resist joining in on the fun Morgan was clearly having as well. </p><p>"Yeah, Spencer. Exactly how good are you at eating your girlfriend out? I didn't get enough details last time." </p><p>If looks alone could kill, Y/N would be dead in her seat the way Spencer was staring at her. He decided now was a good time to turn the tables back on her. He reached out on the table and grabbed one of the cookies, ripping the plastic off and crushing the cookie. </p><p>"Disbelief destroys the magic.....in bed. Tell me, Y/N does your boyfriend still rate at a 2 out of 10?" Everyone's eyes trailed over to Y/N. She couldn't help the small smirk that was creeping across her lips. It's about time Spencer came out to play. Clearing her throat, she answered. </p><p>"Sadly, yes. He couldn't read a map of my vagina to save his life, but, I keep him around cause he's such a damn good kisser." All but Spencer burst into tears of laughter. </p><p>"Alright, everyone. Time to go home. I don't want to see any of you until Thursday," Hotch managed to say with minimal chuckles. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>"Mind if I walk you home?" Spencer asked. Y/N knew herself too well. The second she says 'yes,' the faster she is going to try and jump her best friends' bones. </p><p>"I don't mind, Spence, but are you sure?" The two of them were in the elevator, alone, being the last ones to leave as usual. Spencer didn't respond, but he did place a hand on Y/N's thigh. Slowly, he inched his was up. He even heard her breathe hitch. Knowing there was nothing restricting him access, he dipped a finger under her skirt. As he did so, he bent down to whisper directly into her ear. </p><p>"Just so you know, Y/N, I prefer nothing at all." </p><p>He immediately retreated his entire body away from her, now standing more than two feet away, just as the elevator doors opened. He glanced back at her, awaiting her answer to his initial question. Without missing a beat, she quipped, "Spencer Reid, you better do more tonight than just walk me home." </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>They barely made it through her front door before Spencer latched his lips onto Y/N's neck. He kept his hands at her hips, lifting one up to shut her door behind them. With her back to the door, he grazed a hand over her thighs and up torso, sending small bouts of warmth down to her core. Y/N whimpered as she felt her legs moving like jelly. Spencer's mouth roamed further south, latching onto one of her breasts while his hand massaged the other. Y/N rolled her eyes back as she drooped over his shoulder. Instinctively, she dug her nails up and down his back, only slightly trying not to draw blood. </p><p>"Spenc...er...," was all Y/N managed to get out, her breath cutting in and out and she moaned to the feeling of Spencer's mouth all over her. Normally, she needed to be fingered first before she allowed any guy's dick to come near her slit. Shockingly, her best friend had her dripping just minutes after getting started. She reached out and grabbed his hand, hoping he'd get the memo. Spencer released her from his mouth and allowed her to lead him to her bedroom. </p><p>Once inside, she shut the door. Spencer immediately began tearing at the buttons of her blouse, as she struggled to rid him of the many layers he had been wearing. Once they were both down to their undergarments, Y/N walked slowly to her vanity and grabbed a makeup wipe. As she was busy taking off her makeup for the night, Spencer snuck up behind her and shot two fingers directly to her g-spot. In response, she slammed her hand onto her mirror, leaving a sweaty hand print in her wake. "I knew I saw a spot there earlier," he murmured in her ear. He began twisting his fingers inside, feeling for her body's reaction. Once he felt she was getting close, he pulled them out, turning her around with his other hand then bringing those same fingers to her mouth. Without hesitating, Y/N swiped her tongue over Spencer's digits, moaning as she did. </p><p>"Fuck, Y/N," Spencer growled. With that, he picked her up and laid her down on her bed. He continued to smother her with kisses, lining himself up to her entrance. Y/N hissed as she felt him fill her up inch by inch. She allowed herself to close her eyes and wrap her legs  around his waist. With every nerve pulsating straight thru her, Y/N moaned his name with every ounce of breath she could muster. </p><p>"Deeper, please!" she cried. Spencer was quick to take note, filling her up to the hilt as best he could. Y/N managed to trail a hand down herself, reaching for her clit as Spencer continued to assault her in every way she had ever dreamed of. By applying just the right amount of pressure, she felt her orgasm creeping up at an unbelievable rapid rate. </p><p>"You like how I fuck you?" Spencer asked, his entire body slick with heat. Y/N couldn't believe her ears. Did Spencer even know he was capable of dirty talk? She had to wonder. Before she could be overtaken by her thoughts any longer, he rammed into her with everything he had left as they plummeted over together. </p><p>Ten minutes passed and neither had caught their breath back. Y/N felt aches in places she never knew could hurt, but in a good way. She slowly turned over to face him, his face, the epitome of ecstasy. Allowing herself to giggle slightly, she reached over him to grab a lone fortune cookie off her nightstand. "A good friendship is often more important than a passionate romance....in bed." As she read the fortune, Spencer rolled over to look at her. </p><p>"Who says we can't have both?" he murmurs in his low, sexy, bedroom voice. Hearing him speak like that alone, was now sending shocks through her. </p><p>"No one," she quipped, quickly. "You know, Morgan is going to know something's up." Spencer nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, I hate when he proves me wrong," he sighed. </p><p>"Who says he did?" Y/N asked, a smirk lacing her mouth. </p><p>"Do I need to replay the last couple of hours for you?" Spencer chuckled. </p><p>"No. And that is between you and me," she countered. "Besides, Morgan doesn't know for sure that we lied earlier...if he asks, you could say you had hate sex with your girlfriend." This got Spencer to snort. </p><p>"I doubt he'd believe it." </p><p>"You just leave that up to me," Y/N said, yawning. "Now, please, snuggle me and let's get some sleep." Spencer nestled back into his position as the big spoon and wrapped his arms around her. With one whiff off her citrusy smelling hair, he had passed out before he knew it. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>Spencer was right. Morgan barely bought Y/N's story of how even though she and Spencer were busy trying to crack the other, they both went to their respective 'significant others' for physical help. "Okay, you both have one week left. And, new rule: no going to your boyfriend or girlfriend or whoever for help, got it?" </p><p>Spencer and Y/N shared a look between them before nodding in Morgan's direction. </p><p>One more week. </p><p>They decided to resort back to texting or rather, sexting as best they could, each showing Garcia and Morgan as proof they were still playing out the bet. </p><p>Spencer📱: You make me want to drop the modest act.</p><p>Y/N📱: I've had a rough day; give me a rough night.</p><p>Spencer📱: The way you walk, talk, and think—it's all sexy to me.</p><p>Y/N📱: Forget love notes; your bite marks are the only letters I want.</p><p>These went on over the next few days. Then, on the last day of the bet, Spencer pulled out guns Y/N didn't even know he had. Hell, she didn't know he knew something about her that she had no idea of. While on the jet ride home, she and Spencer were sitting on the couch, playing their favorite game. "Your moods signal a period of change.....in bed." </p><p>Spencer whispered the fortune slowly in Y/N's ear, just in case Morgan or any of their other teammates were secretly awake, eavesdropping where they shouldn't be. As he did so, he pulled her close to him, allowing him access to her entire backside. Slipping his hand underneath her blouse, he trailed light scratches up and down her back. The sensation was eye opening. Y/N never realized how sensitive she was there. How the hell did he know? Spencer continued this for another minute or so, until he pulled away completely. </p><p>Just when Y/N thought he was done teasing her, Spencer brought a hand to her neck, both scratching and massaging it in various places all over. Without warning, Y/N let out a moan louder than she wanted. Like, loud enough to potentially wake others up' loud. Shit. </p><p>Morgan stirred a little, but his eyes remained closed from what Y/N could see. Phew. She laid her head back down on Spencer's chest, a thought crossing her mind. Everyone else was asleep. The bet would be over by tonight. She leaned her head back just enough to cause Spencer to look down at her. Slowly, the two of them engaged in a sweet, longing kiss; long enough to hear an exasperated cough from Morgan. </p><p>Spencer and Y/N snapped their heads to him, Morgan having one eye open, one eye shut, a smirk plastered across his face. "I knew it! 'Just friends' my ass," he laughed. </p><p>Without missing a beat, Y/N rolled out a response that neither Morgan or even Spencer ever dared expect from her. "You're absolutely right, Morgan. Spencer and I haven't been 'just friends' for a little over two years now. So, really, can you even call yourself a profiler?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>